


Primer Amor

by rantingprince



Series: Argchiweek2020 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: ArgChiWeek2020, M/M, Martín es un actor, au de celebridades i guess?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: Una reunión de ex-compañeros y ex-amantes sale exactamente como Martín esta esperando que salga.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: Argchiweek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Primer Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Día seis: canción. Me sentí como en el pasado cuando haciamos songfics y no era razón para juzgar a nadie. Also, la canción es de Falsettos, Thrill of first love -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QztQKRUw7w0

_«_ _Still it's awfully trying_

_And we're not denying_

_Out of all our lesser passions_

_We like fighting most_ _»_

Parecía que había estado esperando por horas a que llegara este momento, entre los saludos y los abrazos y los: «Quién se iba a imaginar que ibas a terminar así»Y los « ¡No puedo creer que de verdad seas tú! ¿Cómo pasó?», que en realidad no quería responder.

Victoria le había dicho que iba a ser así, era obvio considerando que se había vuelto famoso de la noche a la mañana, y esta era, a fin de cuentas, una reunión de ex-compañeros de colegio. Incluso Martín había sabido que iba a ser así, pero parte de él quería creer que sería solo unos momentos; seguramente sus antiguos conocidos se aburrirían de estar alrededor de él, seguramente querrían entablar sus propias conversaciones en algún momento, y entonces, él podría continuar con lo que había ido a hacer.

En vez de eso, había tenido que participar en un sinfín de conversaciones amistosas con gente a la que no había visto desde hace años ya, y pretender que en realidad estaba escuchando la mitad de las historias y la mitad de las preguntas.

Incluso había habido algunas fotografías, aunque Martín sabía que su agente lo iba a regañar luego.

Manuel estaba sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la mesa de refrescos, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de traje, y la otra sosteniendo una copa de vino. El traje le sentaba bien, mucho mejor que las sudaderas que siempre usaba sobre el uniforme cuando iban al colegio.

Al menos el traje era de su talla.

— Pensé que no ibas a venir —comentó Manuel, alzando las cejas.

— Sabías que iba a venir – gruñó Martín, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Te lo dije.

Había estado esperando por este momento, pero la magia se había ido varias conversaciones atrás, especialmente porque Martín lo había visto mirarlo, y Manuel no había intentado rescatarlo ni una sola vez.

— No sé de qué hablas —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Quieres una copa? Victoria eligió un buen vino.

— Manuel…

— Hay otros destilados en la barra, es libre… Aunque, ah, ya no tomas ¿verdad? Creo que lo leí en una entrevista ¿Muchos escándalos?

— ¡Manuel!

Se calló, pero no parecía sorprendido por la interrupción de Martín, en más, el argentino estaba seguro de que lo había estado esperando, porque si había alguien que lo conocía, en todo ese hotel, probablemente era Manuel.

El resto de la gente a su alrededor los estaba mirando, no todos, Martín no había alzado tanto la voz, pero suficientes personas como para que estuviera consciente de los celulares apuntándolo.

— Ven conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Manuel, haciéndose el idiota.

Victoria también le había dicho que esto iba a ser así, se lo había dicho varias semanas atrás, cuando Martín recién había recibido la invitación al evento. El mismo Manuel se lo habría dicho si Martín se hubiese molestado en llamarlo, en vez de mandarle un mensaje de texto que sabía, Manuel no iba a leer.

— Porque estamos haciendo una escena, boludo ¿por qué más?

— Tú estás haciendo una escena —gruñó Manuel— Yo estoy atendiendo a una estúpida reunión de ex-compañeros. Y tomando. —anunció, terminándose la copa en un solo movimiento, para luego dejarla en la mesa con un golpe.

— Manuel, estoy intentando hacer esto bien boludo —alegó Martín, agarrándole la muñeca antes de que el moreno pudiese intentar dejarlo hablando solo. — ¿Te mataría escucharme?

Manuel lo miró con una ceja enarcada, aunque había una pequeña inclinación en sus labios, como si estuviese intentando no sonreírle.

— Si. Probablemente.

Martín dio otro paso hacia él, hasta que su pecho estaba prácticamente pegado al de Manuel. Sus dedos probablemente estaban dejando una marca en la muñeca del chileno, pero él no parecía molesto.

— Entonces no me escuches, pero ven conmigo.

— Te están sacando fotos —murmuró Manuel, desviando la vista a algún punto por encima del hombro de Martín.

— Nos están sacando fotos a los dos —replicó, usando la otra mano para sostener el mentón de Manuel. — Pero mírame y dime que no querés irte conmigo, Manuel.

La sorpresa duró apenas unos segundos, pero estaba ahí, en cada línea del rostro de Manuel, y Martín sonrió casi sin querer, porque sabía que había ganado.

— Eres terrible —murmuró Manuel, bajando la cabeza, aunque Martín estaba seguro de que tenía más que ver con las cámaras que con su vergüenza.

— Lo sé.

Cuando Martín arrendó una habitación en el mismo hotel donde iban a hacer la reunión, Victoria le había dicho que estaba siendo desagradablemente optimista al respecto, y que no había posibilidad de que ese plan fuese a resultar, pero ahí estaban, besándose sin siquiera haber terminado de cerrar la puerta, con la misma hambre con la que se habían juntado la primera vez, hace ya un año.

— Quédate conmigo Manuel —murmuró Martín contra la boca de Manuel, apretando sus costados.

— No me digas eso ahora, Martín. —suspiró Manuel, trazando un camino de besos desde su oreja hasta la base de su cuello. —No me digas nada.

Martín le hizo caso hasta que llegaron a la cama. Le hizo caso mientras se besaban, y mientras Manuel se encaramaba sobre él, también. No es que se quedara callado, pero las cosas que decía eran un acompañamiento, una parte más de los jadeos y los suspiros que estaban intercambiando.

— Te extrañé —dijo Martin, horas después, mirando el techo. Manuel estaba a su lado, pero no se estaban tocando.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Manuel, medio riéndose. — ¿Qué extrañaste?

— Ya no sé —respondió Martín, deslizando uno de sus pies hacia el lado de Manuel.

Sus dedos estaban helados, pero Manuel no apartó la pierna.

— A ti, supongo —siguió, deslizando una mano hacia el lado de Manuel, ahora que sabía que su pie había sido aceptado.— El sexo. –dijo, escuchando con satisfacción el resoplido de Manuel.— Las peleas, un poco. Quizá. Tu cara. Tus manos.

— Cállate, hueón mentiroso.

— Tu sentido del humor. —rio Martín, apoyando la palma en el estómago de Manuel, donde estaban sus dos manos, como si fuese un cadáver. — Lo desagradable que te ponés cuando tenés vergüenza. Lo pesado que sos cuando estás escribiendo. Lo caliente que te ponés cuando ves esa película donde salgo de villano…

— ¡Okay! No sigas, no debí preguntar —interrumpió Manuel, subiendo la voz.

Martín se rio de nuevo, y trató de ignorar cómo Manuel entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mano, porque si se dejaba pensar en eso, no iba a poder seguir hablando, y no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que si quería hacer que funcionaran esta vez, tenía que hablar.

— Te amo. —dijo, sintiéndose ridículo.

— No te creo nada. —respondió Manuel, con una sonrisa en la voz.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro y el ir y venir esporádico de los autos en la calle.

— ¿Y vos? —preguntó Martín, apretándole los dedos.

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Me extrañaste?

Manuel se quedó callado, y Martín lo esperó. Lo esperó sin presionar, a pesar de que cada segundo parecía estar destruyéndole el estómago. Lo esperó incluso cuando comenzó a pensar que Manuel se había quedado dormido a su lado.

— Obvio que sí. —lo escuchó decir, seguido de un apretón en su mano. — Si te he estado extrañando por años.


End file.
